Ogre (Rave Master)
Ogre a character featured within the Japanese manga/anime series Rave Master which is popular around a moderate extent. Ogre is seen as a major antagonist within this series and renowned for being the wielder of the Last Physics sinclaire. Ogre is also the main commander over the entire Onigami race and Onigami Forces. Character history General Past Unlike other major enemies within the Rave Master series - Doryu, or so forth - Ogre's past had never been truly revealed. However, it can be easily said that Ogre was made commander of the Onigami Forces at a young age and attained as many women as he could see fit. Luxury and wealth seem to have been a major factor with Ogre, which may conclude his past revolved around this. It is also unknown how Ogre ever attained one of five sacred sinclaire. Expansion of Power After Ogre already stationed himself with many underlings and possessed a rather powerful underwater specialized army, Ogre decided it be best to find a source to strengthen both his Mermaid Cannon, and his lust for women. To attain such a result, Ogre allied with Demon Lord Pumpkin Doryu, supreme commander of the Doryu Ghost Squad. As an allied unit, they plan to destroy both Demon Card, and the Rave Master in time. The Mermaid Cannon would effectively serve as a major power source for both Ogre and Doryu. The ultimate plan behind the Mermaid Cannon is to have the ability to unleash 100% of their dark brings potential with the mermaids' magic - - thus rendering them as an unstoppable force. After Ogre effectively allies himself with Doryu, he shouts the words "That's just great...the two of us together? Hell, we're invincible! Once DC's gone, all the babes in the world will be mine...I can't wait!". Syaoran Visit After the alliance with Doryu was completely formed, Ogre would then order both Gok and Yanma to oversee the full activation of the Mermaid Cannon - - with a set time period of around 2 weeks. After the two weeks are over, Ogre decides to visit his Syaoran base to see the completion of the Mermaid Cannon's power with his own eyes. To the surprise of Ogre however, he enters his base and finds it in utter ruins - - a result formed by the Rave Master. However, Ogre soon finds a woman that he believes is exceedingly beautiful and drooling with magic power. After Doryu destroys Musica in a short conflict, both Ogre and Doryu leave their original base at Syaoran and head to Ogre's main HQ - River Saly. The Mermaid Cannon's Activation After Ogre effectively seals Elie as the main source for the Mermaid Cannon, he orders his right-hand ally, Gob to activate the cannon and completely diminish Syaoran, which holds the Rave Master and his allies. After Elie greatly resists the launching of this ultimate power, and the Syaoran base ends up being unharmed, Ogre enters a state of paranoic anger and attacks Elie. Thus, Ogre tells Doryu to hold on to Elie, or he will kill her for ruining the Mermaid Cannon. Thus, the alliance is secretly no when it comes to Doryu, who exclaims the idiocy of the Onigami and his regret for allying with them. Ogre would continue to remain at his HQ base of River Saly and await the repair of the Mermaid Cannon following Doryu's permanent leave. Invasion of River Saly After Reina of Demon Card, with both Range and Sopra invade Ogre's HQ River Saly base, Ogre is seen still standing before the Mermaid Cannon in wait. After Ogre realizes that the cannon will not be ready in time whatsoever to dispose of Demon Card, he orders Gob to unleash that weapon; Gob replies very frantically saying that it would be far overkill and it should only be used as their last resort. Ogre replies by saying, "Then now's the perfect time, eh? That freak Doryu is planning to betray us, anyways. We'll just blast 'em both." Thus, at this point in time, Reina, Musica, Sopra and Range all invade further into River Saly. Before Reina and Musica are to battle it out with Ogre personally however, they find a very startling truth -River Saly is simply an anagram for Silver Ray. Reina and Musica VS Ogre When Ogre is seen trying to activate the ultimate weapon, Musica and Reina finally find Ogre and charge straight at him. To the quick surprise of Ogre however, he finds himself impales by multiple silver claimed spears. After Reina and Musica stand in supposed victory over Ogre, Ogre suddenly knocks them back completely unscathed, and shouts the words, "My mother DB -- Last Physics. Physical attacks don't work on me. Swords...bullets...fists...no thing can hurt me. Probably the strongest dark bring in existence!". Following this point, Ogre soon realizes through Reina's words that she is truly the daughter of Glen - the original creator of the Silver Ray. With laughter, Ogre replies by saying "I see...so that's it. Your father died for a crime he didn't commit. I know, because I'M the one who stole it! GAH HA HA HA!". Secret Password Revealed - the Silver Ray's Activation After Ogre soon realizes that R-E-I-N-A has to be the five character password needed that he could not figure out, he types it in and the Silver Ray will effectively activate within a time span of 15 minutes. After Reina shouts in fear at Ogre who had just unleashed the Silver Ray, Ogre replies with the words, "I'm bringing silver claiming's mightiest weapon out of its long, deep slumber. Revive...SILVER RAY!". Thus, Ogre's true desire has now been revealed - the complete annihalation of the entire Southernberg continent, which includes both Doryu and the Rave Master. Thus, now, the true battle shall begin. The Battle for the sake of Southernberg Reina soon effectively unleashes her silver claiming to wrap around Ogre's mouth to cease him from breathing, and die. Musica then is able to temporarily take Ogre's sinclaire to unleash both the Silver Emperor and the Silver Spear Gunginir upon Ogre. To their immense surprise however, Ogre easily blockes their attack via a large golden shield crafted through Gold Claiming; thus Ogre is a Gold Claimer. By then absorbing all the gold from the Silver Ray's inside, Ogre effectively is able to unleash a barrage of gold beams at Reina and Musica to finish them off—an ability that Ogre likes to call Gold Rush. After Ogre then wraps Reina's limbs in gold claiming, Reina shouts at Ogre about the truth of Silver Ray - her father never created Silver Ray as a weapon, or for the sake of power, but as a symbol of his ideals. Ogre retorts with the words, "What of it?!! Your father's ideals are nothin' but GARBAGE, just like him! This is the ULTIMATE WEAPON! In three minutes It'll destroy everything around it!". After Musica effectively frees Reina and forms a great bond of trust with her, the unleashing of the ultimate silver claiming technique - Silver Bonds - is soon at hand. To the immense surprise of Ogre, Musica and Reina evade his direct gold claiming attack simply by standing back to back with their hands together. After Ogre sees their growing ability at hand, he shouts the words, "It won't work!!! Physical attacks don't work against Last Physics!!", Musica and Reina retort by saying, "It's not physical. When the silver of two trusting hearts combines...it creates a powerful shockwave - like non-elemental magic. This is the ultimate silverclaiming technique...SILVER BONDS!!!". Immediately following this, Ogre receives a direct hit from their Silver Bonds technique and is completely evaporated into nothingness, not even having enough time to express shock. The technique that Ogre was hit by was so absurdly powerful that it completely destroyed 1/3 of the Silver Ray. Thus in the end, Ogre was destroyed and Musica was left in great sadness over the end result—Reina's sacrifice. Ogre's Abilities * ' Gold Claimer ' - Ogre is a gold claimer, granting him control over gold, much the same way as silver claimers have over silver. However, Gold claiming is a more advanced technique then silver claiming and is hence more powerful, even though gold and silver are around the same hardness. This ability was also the reason why he could steal silver ray, which was protected in such a way only a silver claimer could reach it. * ' Last Physics Sinclaire ' - Ogre's mother dark bring. It grants him immunity to physical attacks but not magical ones. All physical attacks just pass harmlessly through him. This is possibly the weakest Sinclaire DB, because someone with magic could easily bypass its power defeat him. However, given Ogre's ego, he verbally insisted during his fight against Musica and Reina that it is the most powerful Dark Bring in existence Possible Voice if ever Dubbed Fans of Rave Master have speculated what Orge's voice might have sounded like if he was animated. Japan - Kenji Nomura Dub - Beau Billingslea References * ''Rave Master volume 13 - scattered -'' * ''Rave Master volume 14 - scattered -'' Category:Rave Master characters